


A Second Chance

by TSsweets13



Category: Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series), jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Forbidden Love, Homelessness, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:55:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 10,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26394502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TSsweets13/pseuds/TSsweets13
Summary: Chase’s best friend has a problem thus he invites her to live with him and his strange family. What happens when she does and begins to grow close to the most unexpected of the members of this group.
Relationships: Antisepticeye / OC, Antisepticeye / Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Anti may end up a bit OOC at times in the series. But it fit.

Chase Brody was an awesome guy and a great friend. And Salacia could trust him with anything. Except her two biggest secrets. What she was and her current living situation. She didn’t want him to worry. But he was bound to find out. What with their sometimes sadistic professor pairing them together. Now she was standing in front of him, in front of her car trying to explain him why she hadn’t gone to anybody for help. 

“You could have come to me, Sal.” Chase said his blue eyes sad. 

“Chase, we’ve only known each other a year. This is my problem.” She said. 

“Dude a month is too long not to come to me for help.” He insisted, he really did have too big of a heart. 

“Chase.” Salacia tried to protest. 

“No, Salacia. How long have you been living out of your car?” He asked. 

Salacia frowned at how bluntly he put it and how bad it sounded said aloud. She sighed and looked down.

“Long enough.” She said. 

“Sal, let me help you.” Chase exclaimed. 

“How can you help me?” She asked him seriously. 

Chase bit his lip. He knew. He had his answer. But would she agree?

“Come stay with me.” He said. 

“Chase!” Salacia cried. 

“I’m serious, Salacia. I’ve got plenty of room.” He said sincerely, “You can’t keep sleeping in your car. It’s not safe.” 

Salacia sighed. He was right. But still she couldn’t impose on him and his family like that. She knew that they all lived together. 

“What about your brothers. What will they think?” She asked him seriously. 

“They’re good people, dude. They’ll understand.” He said, hiding his insecurities about one of his brothers. 

“But…” she began. 

“No buts. You’re coming to stay. It’s better than your car.” He said, “Please.” 

Salacia finally broke. She nodded. He was right. Anywhere was better than her car…

—

And that was how she found herself suitcase in hand backpack sling over her shoulder walking up to a large house. This was where Chase lived? He must be richer than he led on. He’d called one of his brothers ahead of time to let them know that he would be bringing someone home with him. He’d said for a night, he would explain her predicament and they’d let her stay he assured Salacia who was still skeptical. 

He unlocked the door and took her suitcase so she couldn’t bolt out of nerves then led her into the living room. He set the case down in the doorway and greeted the man who was reading in there. He was wearing scrubs and obviously had been waiting for them. 

“Heinrich.” Chase said, “This is my friend, Salacia.” 

“Jou didn’t say it vas a girl.” The german Doctor teased his brother, “Vhy does she need zhe guest room, Zhen?” 

Salacia flushed, “We’re just classmates and friends.” She said speaking up. 

“Yeah, no offense, you’re pretty but I see you as a sister.” Chase said to the young woman he’d been friends with since they first met at the local community college. 

“Same.” She said and gave him a smirk, “You’re like a big sister to me Chase.” 

“Ha Ha.” The man said rolling his eyes. 

“So, I am zhe best doctah Heinrich Von Schneeplestein.” The other man greeted with a flair that made Salacia smile. 

“Salacia Tianna.” She said and politely shook his hand. 

“Where are the other guys, cause I wanted to do this all at once.” Chase said. 

Salacia almost forgot is e tu cunning plan to get her to stay more than one night. She bit her lip shyly and looked down. She wasn’t sure about this. But Chase seemed certain. 

“Zhey vill be here shortly.” He said and soon after, a menagerie of men made their way into the room. 

Salacia found herself practically hiding behind Chase. She felt like a bit of a child but this was a big ask. And she knew that. She just didn’t have the same confidence as her friend did. 

He introduced her around the room to his brothers, aside from Heinrich there was JackieBoy Man, Marvin the Magnificent, but missing was one they called AntiSepticEye who apparently did things on his own terms. What an odd menagerie. And she was supposed to appeal to them. Finally Chase broke and told them he was going to let her stay for a bit longer than one night. That brought the tension high in the room. 

“I zhought Zhat jou two vere only friends.” Heinrich said. 

“We are!” Salacia was quick to dismiss that train of thought before it could leave the station. 

“So why are you thinking of letting her stay here?” Marvin asked. 

“Because she has nowhere else to go. And I’m not thinking dude, I am. I made that decision.” Chase said. 

“What do you mean she has nowhere else to go?” Jackieboy asked. 

“I...I’m essentially homeless…” Salacia admitted for the first time in her life. 

“She’s been living in her car for who knows how long...and…” Chase began.

“Three years.” Salacia said, “It’s been three years, alright.” 

That seemed to silence the room. She’d been homeless for three years. Living in her car for three years. How did she manage to survive? 

“Ye can stay.” Marvin said with a frown, “We can’t just let someone out there on their own like that.” 

“That’s supposed to be my line.” Jackieboy almost lamented. 

“Ja. It’s no trouble. Ve have zhe room.” Heinrich agreed. 

“R-Really?” Salacia asked shocked, “I don’t want to intrude…” 

“We’re sure.” Came a dark voice from behind them, “I see nobody around here has any patience.” 

Salacia turned and was taken aback by the sight of a man who seemed to have dual colored eyes and a scar on his neck that seemed to be fresh. She shivered s bit this must be the missing brother as all these guys looked alike in some way. 

“Anti, bro...she’s…” Chase began. 

“Homeless I heard.” The other man said, “Still would have been nice to be included on this conversation about some girl…”

“There’s no need to be rude, if you want to be sure I’m not some psycho or thief in the night just say so.” Salacia said interrupting him.

“Ooh touchy.” Anti cackled as he practically floated over to her and set an arm over her shoulders making her jump a bit, “Believe me, I’m not scared of ye.” He said, “I just hate not being included.” 

“Anti stop bothering her.” Heinrich said, “Und are jou saying jou are okay vith zhis?”

Anti raised his hands in a surrendering motion and laughed. But it didn’t sound like a normal laugh. It chilled Salacia to the bone. 

“Hey if you wanna risk all we are and have because Chase has a hard on for the poor girl have at it. Just stay out of my hair!” He said and stormed out of the room. 

Salacia was stunned. Was that...normal? He seemed to glow green at the end there. Maybe she was just tired. 

“Well then that’s settled.” Chase said rolling his eyes at his brother's antics. 

“What?” Salacia asked, “Are you serious?” 

“Of course dude, I told you it would be okay.” He said with one of his large grins. 

Salacia couldn’t fight back the big hug she gave him. She couldn’t believe this. She was actually being given another chance. Chase chuckled and hugged her back. 

“Thank you.” She said then broke away, “Thank you all.” 

_Even Anti._ She thought. Despite his being a bit of a dick He was still allowing her to stay here. Now Chase just had to take her to her room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Salacia admits she isn’t exactly normal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just chose some random names for Chase’s kids.

The room she was staying in was ironically across the hall from Anti’s room Chase turned to her and apologized ahead of time. So that was why he seemed so put out, he had no idea what kind of neighbor she would be. At least that’s what she was going with. 

“It’s okay. I’ll be a decent neighbor.” She said with a smile. 

“That’s not what I…” he began but dropped it. 

“I don’t want to be a fuss.” She said, “You and your brothers have already done so much for me it’s almost unbelievable.” 

“I told you so.” He laughed then thought a moment, “Have you eaten?” 

“Chase.” She started. 

“I was already gonna order a pizza, now we just have to split it.” He said.

“And you wonder why they thought we were dating.” She laughed. 

Chase made an exaggerated face and she punched his shoulder playfully. 

“Seriously, get comfortable and come into the living room. We’ll watch a movie and have some pizza. Just make you feel at home.” He said and set a hand on her shoulder.

He didn’t notice her tense as their skin came into contact with each other or how there were tears in her eyes as he walked off. She had to tell him. 

—

That evening as Salacia and Chase were lounging together. The young woman worried a bit about how to bring up a serious topic. But Chase had the right to know. 

“Chase…” she began. 

“Something wrong?” He asked. 

“Just...earlier...I’m not exactly normal...fuck how do I start this conversation?” She asked aloud. 

“What do you mean?” He asked, “You seem normal to me.” 

“Yeah but...Chase I’m a touch sensitive empath.” She said, “Do you know what an empath is?” 

“Does it have to do with empathy?” He asked. 

“Yes, it means I can sense and feel other people’s emotions. But being touch sensitive means that when someone touches me skin to skin I sometimes get more than just their emotions…” she explained.

“What do you mean?” He asked her remembering how he had touched her bare skin a few times that day most recently a moment ago. 

“I get flashes, of different things...usually it’s the worst thing that ever happened to that person...I see and feel everything they did in that one moment.” She said. 

“Why are you telling me this?” He asked a sinking feeling in his gut. 

“Because you deserve to know after bringing me into your home...and…” she started but he finished for her. 

“It happened earlier, didn’t it...when I touched your shoulder? Or when we hugged...or sometime today...you saw…” he could hardly finish, “My divorce, Stacy taking my kids…”

Salacia nodded, “I had to tell you because…”

“You felt it was right.” He said and hugged her, “I’m not mad at you. That wound is just raw cause I still gotta jump through hoops to see Jason and Emily.” 

“Which isn’t right, you love those two more than anything.” She hugged back, “Don’t worry I won’t act any differently now that I’ve felt what you feel.” 

“Thank you.” He said, “I don’t want pity.” 

“You want empathy.” She laughed. 

“Fuck I walked right into that one.” He laughed as well wiping his eyes. 

She didn’t tell him that something similar had happened with Anti earlier...and that she knew he wasn’t at all what he seemed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Salacia walks in on something she should not have seen.

Salacia had been staying with Chase and his brothers for about two weeks when she found out that they all weren’t exactly what they seemed. She’d already guessed based on her incident with Anti touching her skin and her flash with him. But seeing it first hand was different. She was walking in from a hard day of classes. And she walked right into an argument between all the brothers. 

There were things floating in the air surrounded by a blue glow and Marvin’s eyes were glowing bright blue with power. Jackie-Boy was in a superhero costume. Heinrich had a scalpel in his hand and was gesturing with it wildly. Chase seemed to be the only one normal enough to appear out of place but he was still holding his own. 

But it was Anti that threw her off most. His skin now a sickly yellow-green shade. His dual colored eyes were flashing from bright to black and he seemed to be glitching in and out of existence as he cackled in a voice that seemed to come straight from the depths of hell. But it was where the scar on his neck that was the most jarring. It was now a perpetually open wound, not bleeding, just sitting there like the blood had stopped long ago. 

She stood there for the longest time jaw agape, before Chase noticed her. He dropped his nerf gun and the others stared at him then finally noticed her. 

Marvin was quick to set the aloft items down but he knew the damage was done. Same with Heinrich hiding his scalpel. There was no hiding the costume Jackie wore. And Anti...Anti didn’t care to shift back. He was just grinning like a madman. 

“Oh wee whatta we have here? The truth coming out at last?!” He cackled. 

“Shut up Anti.” Heinrich said angrily. 

Chase rushed over to his friend, “Sal, dude, you umm, you weren’t supposed to see this…”  
He said. 

“I can imagine…” Salacia began. 

“Look we’re not...we’re not normal…” he said using her words from before. 

“Understatement.” Anti laughed. 

“Shut up Anti!” Chase said. 

Salacia sighed, “Chase...I’m not scared.” She said. 

Anti glitched over to her knife in hand, “Are ye sure about that?!” He asked her. 

She stepped up to him, “I’ve been living across from you for three weeks. You won’t kill me.” She said, “Let alone kill me.”

“How can ye be so sure abou’ that?” He asked her. 

“Because you’d have done it the second you noticed I walked in.” She declared, “But you are pretty freaky. If that makes you feel any better.” 

“Better be.” He said with a nod. 

“Vhat are ve going to do here? Can jou keep our secrets?” Heinrich asked. 

Salacia nodded and said, “Of course. I value each and every one of you.” She said, “Besides…” she knew she should tell them, “I’m not exactly normal myself.” 

“Are you sure you wanna get into that?” Chase asked. 

“Look, Jackie is obviously a real hero of some sort, Marvin can actually do magic, and Anti I don’t know what he is.” She said, “I’m a touch-sensitive empath. I can feel everything every person around me feels. But being touch-sensitive means that when I get touched skin to skin sometimes I get a flash of a memory where strong emotions took place and I feel and see everything that person did. Typically in my case it’s the worst thing that ever happened to them or something negative. So...yeah…” 

“Yer a freak too.” Anti laughed, “So who’s it happened with?”

Salacia should have known that this was coming. She bit her lip. Should she be fully honest here? She was always honest and promised to be. But this was a big ask. Which was why she had to be…

“Chase and…” she took a breath, “You.”

“Huh?!” Anti asked in surprise. 

“You Anti.” She said. 

“I’ve never laid a finger on ye!” He exclaimed shocked. 

“That first night. You put your arm over my shoulder.” She said simply.

“What did ye see?” Jackieboy asked. 

“I’m not breaking his confidence.” Salacia said, “If he wants to know what I saw he can come to me privately.” She saw him glitching more obviously uncomfortable with her having been inside his head, “I’m sorry, I should have come to you before, but you wanted your space.” 

“Y-Yeah…” He said his glitching voice faltering a bit.

He glitched out of the room and Salacia frowned. She would have to go to him. He wouldn’t come to her. 

“So you’re not normal either.” Marvin said. 

“Nope.” She said. 

“Welcome to the family.” Jackieboy said with a laugh. 

—

That night when Salacia was heading up to her room after dinner she decided to go and knock on Anti’s door. After receiving no answer she sighed and went back to her room, she jumped a bit seeing Anti on her bed. 

“Anti...I was looking for you…” She admitted. 

“I’m sure.” He said, “What did you see?” 

He was insistent. He had to know. 

Salacia sighed, “The worst things you’ve done.” She said, “Your biggest regrets.” 

“How do ye know I regret a thing?!” He snapped. 

“I wouldn’t have seen it otherwise. I’m not saying you regret wholeheartedly but you regret a little of what I saw.” She told him. 

He brandished his knife again, “Ye go around spreading those lies and I swear I’ll…”

“No you won’t.” She said, “But I won’t tell a soul. Not even Chase.” 

“Good.” Anti said his eyes dark as he glitched away. 

Salacia rolled her eyes. He was truly something else.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Salacia spends the night at home with Anti!

“Are you sure you’ll be alright here by yourself?” Chase asked Salacia. 

“Chase, for the last time I’m a grown woman.” She said, “Besides I’m not fully alone, Anti’s here.”

“That’s what I mean.” Chase said. 

All the brothers had been unsure of the glitch around their new female companion since the night of the big argument. 

“He’s not going to do anything to me, Chase.” Salacia said. 

“How can you be sure?” He asked. 

“We’ve reached an...understanding.” Salacia admitted. 

Chase’s blue eyes widened, “An understanding?” He asked almost worried, no he was worried. 

“That night when everything came out a few weeks back. He came to me to find out what I saw. I keep my mouth shut he leaves me alone.” She laughed. 

Chase stared at her and then just laughed nodding. He didn’t understand how she could be so cool though. Most people weren’t so cool when it came to Anti. She was just a strong person. Maybe it came with her being an empath. 

“Okay. If you’re sure.” He said. 

“I’m sure.” She replied. 

Chase gave her a hug and smiled at her as he left. As she shut the door behind him she felt a chill roll up her spine. She knew exactly what it was. 

“Alone at last.” Anti said as he glitched up behind her. 

Salacia rolled her eyes and turned to the dark green haired glitch, “Anti.” She greeted. 

“Aww don’t act so pouty.” Anti chuckled, “Ye know ye love me.” 

Salacia just shook her head at his antics and began to walk off to the living room ready to have complete control over the big TV. Helloooo CSI marathon. Anti seemed ready to follow her but didn’t at first. As soon as she’d sat down with Hulu on He glitched in there beside her. 

“Care for some company? Alright great!” He said curled up onto the couch. 

Salacia rolled her eyes again. But still started her show. She figured Anti was lonely and she was one of the only people who didn’t mind his presence. In fact she kind of liked his eccentricities at times. So long as he left her electronics out of it. Not to mention...he was oddly cute at times. Not like she would ever admit that to a soul, especially to Chase. 

“Any particular reason you want to keep me company, Anti?” She asked him. 

The glitch beside her shrugged and she just laughed. Just like she thought. He wanted some company but would never ask for it. He wasn’t as much of a lone wolf as he acted. Sometimes he too wanted the same kind of attention and affection his brothers got. 

Two episodes in and Salacia felt icy fingers on the nape of her neck. She jumped a bit. And set her hand over where the goosebumps were already breaking out and stared over at Anti. Who merely smirked at her. She rolled her eyes and turned back to the TV, only to have him brush her again. 

“Anti!” She squealed. 

“Yes?” He asked with a smirk. 

“Don’t do that.” She said and shivered. 

“Why does it bother you?” He laughed. 

“Anti.” She whined, “I never get the big TV for a marathon.” 

Anti just laughed and poked her nose, “Yer so cute when yer annoyed.” He said with a cackle. 

“Why are you annoying me?” She asked. 

“Why not?” He asked with a shrug. 

Salacia just shook her head and turned back to the TV. He was being a bit more behaved with his annoyances than she expected. Just pestering her. But now that he knew the nape of her neck was sensitive he kept tickling it with his cold fingers. She tried not to give him a reaction. Tried so hard that she was giving him a perfect reaction. 

Finally things broke when he poked her side and she jumped. He was not going to tickle her. 

“Don’t...you...dare…” she said trying to sound threatening. 

But that didn’t work because Anti pounced and began to attack her sides. Not even Chase did this. Salacia squealed in laughter and tried to swat his hands away. But he was not to be deterred. Finally when she was out of breath and panting he relented. They stared at each other a moment her biting her lip seeing him so amused and happy caused her face to be red for more than one reason. And her so red faced and out of breath just did something to the glitchy Irishman. 

Anti was lonely, that’s what she had seen. His biggest regrets were pushing everyone away. So she followed his lead but didn’t leave him out. Maybe he appreciated that more than she first thought. 

They would argue later about who moved first. But it was most likely Anti. They leaned into each other their lips connecting. 

Anti’s kiss was more experienced than Salacia had expected from the antisocial glitch. His lips were soft and his kiss firm. She kissed back and set her hands on his shoulders. She should have pushed him off, he was her roommate, her best friend’s brother even...but she couldn’t stop herself. He kissed her like they had always been kissing and set his hands on her hips. 

As he tilted his head a little one hand traveled up her body to cup her cheek before moving to the grip the back of her neck. Salacia moaned into the kiss and scooted closer coaxed by his tongue on her lower lip. Her lips parted as their kiss deepened. Mouths moving as one. His hand fisted into her hair as his mouth moved rougher agsinst hers tongue delving into coax hers to play. 

The moan she let out was one neither of them expected, though she probably should have. But it had been so long since somebody put their hand into her hair she forgot how good it felt. Anti was not too far gone, he knew what had caused that reaction and smirked to himself giving her hair another tug making her moan louder and dig her nails into his shoulders through his black T-shirt to pull him closer. 

Their tongues danced and he kept his hand firmly fisted in her hair giving it a tug here and there until they heard a key enter the lock on the front door and Salacia shoved him off of her. Luckily he had loosened his grip when he heard the key so it didn’t hurt her. 

Salacia jumped up and hurried to the bathroom to fix her messy hair and when she walked out she passed by Jackieboy Man who was the one coming in. That would not have been fun to explain to him. As she walked back out to plop back down beside Anti she saw a wide smirk on his face. 

She flushed. They shouldn’t have done that. But they had. She sat down and bit her lip. 

“Anti…” she started. 

He merely pecked her cheek, “They’d kill me first.” He said. 

A new kind of understanding was reached that night.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What are Salacia and Anti now? They need to figure it out.

Chase needless to say was shocked to find the pair of them sitting on the couch together when he got home. Salacia just shrugged and told him it wasn’t bugging her really. Anti decided at that moment and pull on a lock of her hair, knowing what it did to her. She shuddered lightly and knocked his hand away. 

“Right as I was complimenting you, really?” She laughed. 

“Why not?” Anti cackled. 

“Do I need to separate you children?” Chase teased. 

Salacia and Anti both gave him a dirty look that make him laugh harder. Salacia turned her show off and yawned.

“I think I’m going to turn in for the night.” She said. 

“Alright. But you gotta let me show you my latest video tomorrow.” Chase declared. 

“Always Chase.” She said and hugged her best friend, “Night dude. Night Anti.” 

—

Salacia was heading to Chase’s room to check out his latest video on Nerf guns. When she passed by Anti who reached out and tugged on her hair. She squealed and batted his hand away. She gave him a look to try and get him to knock it off but he only smirked at her. This wasn’t going to end she was sure of it. 

—

She was right. 

Every chance he got Anti was giving her hair a little tug. Salacia had no idea what kind of reaction he was trying to get out of her. But he was definitely trying to get some kind of reaction or rise from her. All she gave him was a swat to his hand to get it out of her hair. How could he have found that kink out in one make-out session? It was unbelievable, truly. But it had happened and now Salacia had to suffer with this teasing, 

Walking down to get dinner. Tug. 

Sitting by each other to watch TV. Pull. 

Heading past him to go to her room. Yank. 

Anytime, anywhere he would mess with her hair. Anti had something on her, a fetish, and he was using it. 

—

Reading in her room one night Salacia became keenly aware that she wasn’t alone anymore. She looked up and found Anti at the other end of her bed. She suddenly felt a bit more exposed in her sleep shorts and tank top. 

“Anti, What are you doing in here?” She asked. 

“Schneep just stepped out for the night.” Was all he said. 

Heinrich had stepped out. Chase was filming another episode of his YouTube show. Jackieboy was patrolling. And Marvin had a performance. They were alone. 

“So?” She questioned. 

“I was wonderin’ if ye were okay with my company?” Anti asked with a wide smirk. 

“Anti...the other night...we both know it shouldn’t have happened.” Salacia said, “We’re roommates...and you-you’re Chase’s brother…this is wrong…” 

Anti frowned deeply his eyes flashing a bit. She’d hurt him she could feel it. Salacia reached out to him. 

“Anti, I care about you...I don’t wanna ruin your relationship with Chase…” she began. 

“What relationship?” He snapped, “Just Tell me the truth, Salacia!” 

“I am. I just don’t want to ruin what friendship or whatever this is we’ve built.” She said, “For just a moment of fun that won’t go anywhere.”

“How do ye know it won’t?!” He snapped, “Sounds to me like yer just making excuses. When ye finally figure out what ye really want, come talk to me!” With that He glitched away leaving a very confused empath in his wake. 

She may be an empath but she also had trouble reading Anti. His glitchiness made his emotional state wild and varied meaning he didn’t stay at one emotion long enough for her to get a definitive read. Unless he touched her skin. Then she knew. Like with most people physical contact meant she could read better, but with Anti it was the best and sometimes only way she could read him. 

Maybe he did like her. 

Even so it was risky. 

Did she like him enough? 

Anti was right she did need to figure things out. 

—

It was late into the night and tears shed when Salacia finally came to her decision. Chase would hate her for it most likely...or at least be disgusted by it. None of the others would understand. But she couldn’t lose Anti. Or her chance at something. But she needed him to be honest too. Was she something real to him or was she nothing more than a pawn in a game of his. 

She got out of her bed and dried her eyes. She had a note written out for him, because she knew she’d start crying again if she met his eyes right now. She’d been through too much to be hurt again. But she was still willing to give Anti a chance. Even though she knew who and what he was and what he was capable of, she was willing to give him this chance. 

She skunk out of her room and across the hallway to his door. She slid the note under the door and knocked before scurrying back to her own room. If this was real Anti would show up. If it wasn’t he would stay away. She hoped. 

Not five minutes later Anti glitched in front of her holding the note, “Clever way of getting out of confrontation.” 

“I don’t want to argue. I just won’t be used, Anti.” She said holding her hand out, “If you want me for real then prove it.” 

“I need to prove it? ME?” He growled his voice glitching a bit more. 

“I can’t be hurt Anti…” she said, “Not again.” 

“Some prick breaks your heart and ye take it out on me, really?” He snapped. 

“No, I’m just being cautious. If we do anything...it risks us both with Chase and the others. I want to be sure the reward is worth the risk.” She said, “Don’t you?” 

“What do ye want from me, wine and roses?” He growled. 

“No just promise you won’t lie to me...and that this isn’t a game to you.” She said finally vocalizing her feelings. 

Anti frowned seeing the desperation in her eyes. He took her glitched over and cupped her cheeks. 

“I’m not fucking with ye.” He said, “was that really so hard to ask me?” 

“Empaths are notoriously bad at recognizing and expressing their own emotions.” She said, “Sorry I just couldn’t explain it.” 

Anti leaned in and kissed her. She was forgiven. He tilted his head and tried to deepen it but she pulled away. 

“What?” He asked confused. 

“We aren’t alone in the house.” She hissed reminding him of his brothers’ presence in the building. 

“Well then you’ll just need to keep quiet then.” He said and pushed her back onto the bed crawling in with her making her squeak a bit before he crushed his lips to hers again.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anti and Salacia take things to the next level. 
> 
> SMUT

Salacia had her hands buried into Anti’s dark green hair while his hands were dug into her hips. Their lips were crushed together moving in perfect sync with each other. When his tongue brushed her lower lip she pulled away panting. 

“Anti…” she gasped. 

The glitch just smirked and nipped at her lips. “Just relax.” He purred. 

He lay her back onto her sheets and kissed her again. She moaned against his lips softly. Her hands traveled along the base of his neck to wrap around it pulling him on top of her. One of his hands rested beside her head holding him steady the other buried itself into her hair like that first night. He gripped her locks possessively. It was stunning that he was so possessive already. But he was. She could feel that through his lips. 

He broke the kiss this time and began to trail his lips down her neck. Dragging his teeth here and there. That just made her shiver and softly moan. She brought a hand up to her mouth and bit her knuckle to keep herself quiet as he began to tease her soft spot. She pleaded with him to leave no visible marks. He begrudgingly agreed. 

He wanted to bite her. 

To mark her his. 

But they were still learning each other’s needs and wants. He pulled away from her completely. He began to slip her t-shirt up her stomach. His fingers slightly tickling her sides. 

“Anti…” She whimpered. 

“Jus’ relax, darlin’.” He purred ever so gentle. 

It was an odd sound coming from him. But Salacia could tell he wanted her comfortable and okay with everything he was going to do to her that night. She could also tell he had a lot of plans for what he was going to do to her that night. 

She let him slip her shirt over her head and then stare at her in her sexy black bra. It was almost like fate had decided she would be ready for him that night with it being her only clean ones. He smirked and traced the lace on the edge of the cups with his fingers. 

“Sexy.” He purred. 

She flushed bright red in response. Laundry day to save the day for once. She pushed him up to push his shirt off revealing a rather well built upper body tinged lightly green. She trailed her hands along his body and smirked a bit. 

“Sexy.” She purred. 

He actually blushed. She knew from being inside his head a little bit he wasn’t used to being complimented by people other than himself. She leaned up and kissed him again. He reached around behind her in their kiss and unhooked her bra. She moaned a bit in surprise. They broke the kiss and she let him slide her bra off. He paused at the sight of her breasts. He bit his lip taking her naked torso in. His hands began to roam her body. 

“Really sexy.” He purred cupping her full breasts. 

His hands were surprisingly gentle as he was practically worshipping her. He didn’t want to scare her off. She slid her hands over his own as he squeezed her breasts. 

“Anti~” Salacia moaned gently. 

That made the demon groan deep within his chest, hearing her say his name in such a way. His tongue lowered to lick at one of her nipples before he took it into his mouth suckling it. Salacia let out a moan at the feeling. He was truly taking his time with her. Her nails trailed up and down his bare back gently before burying them into his hair as he switched breasts. 

When he pulled away her nipples stood at attention in the cool air of the room. He smirked at the sight. He began to kiss down her body nipping at her stomach just to make her squeal softly in delight. As he pulled her pants and panties down he took note of her neatly trimmed pubic hair. He was fine with that. As long as she was comfortable he didn’t care if she had hair or was bare. Life wasn’t a porno. 

He kissed her inner thighs spreading them. Salacia was speechless. Was he really doing this? Yes he was. He had been fantasizing about going down on her since that first kiss. He wanted to know what both sets of lips tasted like. He leaned in and licked a thick stripe up her cunt. She set a hand over her mouth to muffle her cries. She didn’t want to draw attention to what they were doing. Especially Anti as he pressed his thick and inhumanly long tongue into her twitching entrance. 

He curled it and pulled it out making her writhe and whimper. He pressed it deep and lapped around making her shake and gasp. He pulled up to suckle on her delicate clit making her shiver and whine. He was playing her like a fine tuned instrument. He knew just what to to to make her want to scream. But all she did was make soft mewls of his name in pleasure. 

He knew why and relished in those quiet sounds. They were like a drug. And speaking of addictive substances, the juices of her pussy were exactly that. He pulled away all too soon making her whine. He pressed his fingers into her and began to curl them just right. He just had to watch her as she came. He rubbed her clit with his thumb. 

“Anti...please...I’m gonna...gonna…” She panted out before her body shook as her pussy spasmed around his fingers as she came hard. 

To keep her from screaming Anti pressed his lips to hers swallowing her louder moans. He couldn’t believe how hard he’s made her cum already. He broke their kiss and smirked at her. When he pulled his fingers out of her she whined. She whined even louder as she watched him lick them clean. She sat up quickly her hands on his fly. 

“Ye don’t have to do that.” He said, he may want it but he didn’t want it to feel forced. 

“You have no idea how much I want to.” She gasped out as she undid his black jeans. 

He was quick to ditch them and then trade their places on the bed. She began to kiss down his chest and felt his breath moving more rapidly as she made her way lower. She nibbles just above the band of his underwear and smirked to herself as he groaned. The fact that she could make him make a sound like that was incredible. 

She pulled the garment down and was rewarded with his large cock springing free of them and bobbing before her like a treat. She grasped his shaft and admired him a moment. He was long, just thick enough, and hard as could be. She felt a bit cocky because it was her who had done this to him. She leaned in and licked along the underside of his cock starting from his base ending at his tip which in turn she gave a few kitten licks, making him groan. 

She kissed his tip and then smoothed her lips over it and his head taking it into her mouth and suckling it. With that one teasing move a hand came down into her hair. She smirked around him and began to take more inside. She was about halfway down before she stopped and sucked harder again. He was panting. She began to bob her head, he grasped her hair tighter. She loved it. 

“Fock yer good at that.” Anti cursed as she sucked him off.

She bobbed her head more, taking him in deeper and deeper. She loved the taste of him. It was heady and potent but it was sweet to her. She sucked harder as she took him deep as she could. As she did that a growl ripped from the man before her. She just bobbed her head more and sucked him hard. She wanted more of that sound. He pulled her off of him after a moment longer and stared at her panting. She was proud of herself. She’d actually made him pant. 

“I need you…” she gasped out and leaned up kissing along his jaw, “Have me, Anti.” 

“I been waitin a long ass time to hear ye say those words.” The demon growled and moved her into a good position. 

She was on her hands and knees clutching her pillow as he pressed his saliva lubed cock up against her thoroughly ready entrance. He began to slowly ease into her. Salacia moaned and buried her face into the pillow as he did so. When he was fully buried inside of her he let out a soft growl. 

“That’s it. Ye feel amazing.” He growled. 

He began to pull out slowly before thrusting back inside. It wasn’t fast yet but he still slid his hand into her hair to grip it. His thrust began to speed up. But he kept that grip on her hair. Salacia had lost herself to the pleasure of his cock. It was dragging against her slick inner walls when he pulled out and hitting all the right spots when he pressed back in. 

Anti was leaned over her body, gripping her hair and pulling it (knowing what that did to her) and thrusting, letting his accented grunts and groans flow right into her ear. Salacia bit down onto her pillow as she tried not to scream when he hit her g spot with his magnificent cock. 

As his thrusts picked up pace it was harder to keep hold of her moans. But she bit harder into her pillow as he yanked her hair back hard. Her inner walls twitching and tightening. She was close. They both could feel it. With a soft cry of his name she came hard gushing over his cock in a way she never had before. 

That was all it took to send Anti rushing over the edge. With a few hard thrusts he buried himself deep inside of her and growled her name as he filled her with his hot cum. He worked them through their orgasms and then slowly pulled out. 

“My gods Anti…” she gasped out flopping onto her back. 

“That was amazing.” He complimented. 

She leaned up and kissed him. They shouldn’t have done this. They both knew that. Just like they both knew it wouldn’t be the last time.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There’s another group like Chase’s family?!

Salacia was busy studying when Chase came into her room on a knock. Salacia had been reading a book for a class for their shared (slightly sadistic) professor. She marked her page and set it aside. He flopped down on her bed, the very bed she had bedded Anti in only a few weeks ago, all their other intimate moments had happened in said demon’s room, because of course there had been more occurrences.

“Hey Chase.” She greeted.

“‘Sup dude?” Chase greeted. 

“Just studying.” She said, “What d’ya need?” 

“Well, I’ve been elected to explain a few things to you again.” He said. 

“More rules?” She asked remembering the last time he’d been elected to explain things to her. 

He’d had to give her rules and regulations to keep her mouth shut on what she saw. Her response was classic. “Who would honestly believe me?” That was good enough for them, but this time seemed different for some reason. Chase had this look in his blue eyes like he was afraid to tell her. 

“Look, Sal, my dude…”he began, “You know what we all are, right?” 

“Yep.” Salacia said with a nod. 

“And you know it’s a big secret.” He said. 

“Yeah.” She nodded once more. 

“What if I told you we weren’t the only ones.” He stated tentatively. 

“Weren’t the only what?” She asked. 

“The only family like ours.” He said like it were simple. 

But it was the most complicated thing in the world. 

“There are others?” She asked in shock. 

“Just one other family.” Chase said, “We discovered each other thirteen years ago.” He said, “And now we meet every six months to be sure all of our secrets are kept and there are no liabilities to them.” 

“Oh.” Salacia said catching on, “I’m a liability, aren’t I?”

“More like a breach of our agreements.” He said, “And we need to tell them, because…” 

“Because I know too much.” She said, “They’ll wanna be sure that I’m not a threat.”

“Which you’re not.” He said with a bright smile.

“But they might not see it that way.” She said.

He frowned, he forgot sometimes how perceptive she was. He sighed and nodded giving her a big hug. 

“They’re coming over the day after tomorrow. When they’re here...stay in your room until I come to get you. We want to explain things beforehand.” He said. 

“I understand.” She said and hugged him, “Chase, I trust you with all that I am, all of you. You saved my life.”

“Even Anti?” He asked. 

“Even Anti.” She laughed, “I told you, we have an arrangement.” 

She knew that if Chase knew the exact parameters of that arrangement he would flip out. So would the others. So she and Anti kept things on the down low. Even though he wanted to show off things and she wanted to prove that he wasn’t as bad as people thought based on her experiences with him alone. 

“I don’t get you sometimes.” He said. 

“No, you don’t. But at the same time, you love me.” She said with a giggle. 

“Damn right, you’re my little sister I never knew I wanted.” He declared. 

“By the way, great job on your last video.” She said. 

“Thanks. You’re my number one fan.” He said with a kind smile.

“You know it.” She assured him. 

—

The next week Salacia was up in her room pacing. She knew that this other family of oddities was coming over that night. It was the Septics (as they were referred to), well it was their turn to host the evening. Chase had given her explicit instructions to stay in her room until he came to get her. All of the guys, even Anti, had assured her that nothing was going to happen to her. They wouldn’t let it. They all liked having her around too much to let that happen. She was family now. 

Meanwhile, downstairs a second family, of roughly the same size, was filing into the den greeting everyone. Jackieboy taking the lead for his family and greeting the ‘leader’ of the other family politely. The other man not as tall as Jackieboy Man, but his aura made him fill the room as the most powerful of his family his flesh a grey tone as the color around him was muted to that of almost greyscale. He shook the hero’s hand, his face never breaking from his trademark frown.

“Hello Dark.” Jackieboy said, holding in his nerves about Salacia being upstairs, nobody would know. 

Dark nodded, “Good evening, Jackieboy.” He said his tone reverberating in it’s usual way. 

The others all spoke their greetings. They then did their usual routines of exposing the weaponry a few of them had. No surprises...in that area. But Dark seemed to have a large scowl on his face. 

“We had an agreement.” He stated his voice reverberating even more dangerously. 

“Ve haven’t broken anyzhing.” Heinrich tried to say. 

“Then why do I feel another presence in this house?!” Dark demanded, silencing all the polite chatter that had been going on beforehand, making everyone from both families stare at him.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dark is pissed and Salacia sees something she shouldn’t have.

“Are you sure about that?” Wilford Warfstache asked his companion. 

Dark nodded his look turning dark, “You breached our agreement and brought some human into this house?! Tonight of all nights?!” He demanded. 

“Look man, it’s not like that…” Chase began. 

“What is it like, then?” Dark asked rounding on the divorced father or two. 

“She’s my friend, like a sister to me, and she was…” he swallowed, he was not one for confrontations, they reminded him of the divorce, and to be honest arguing with Dark was a totally bad idea, but he had to defend himself, Salacia, his brothers, and their choices, “She was living in her car, so I invited her to stay here. She fit in with us.” 

“You of all people, breached the agreement?” Dark asked, “why am I unsurprised?” 

“Does she know what you all are?” A man in a blue shirt with a large ‘G’ on it asked. 

“Ja.” Heinrich answered this time, “She walked in on us during an argument. Found out everything.” 

“But like I said it’s not what you’re thinking, she’s family now. She isn’t a threat.” Chase said. 

“She’s proven herself trustworthy.” Jackieboy Man interjected.

“I will have to judge that for myself.” Dark scowled as his family nodded their agreement with his statement. 

Chase had suspected this was coming. Of course Dark and the other Iplier (as they were called) family members would want to meet her and make three own judgements. He sighed and pulled his hat off to run his hand through his yellow-green hair before replacing it. He looked at his family who all nodded. They knew he would be the one to get her. He was the one she trusted the most. 

“I’ll go and get her.” He said, “But don’t hurt her. She truly is trustworthy.” 

He received no answer as he made his way up the stairs eyes following his form until he disappeared from the landing. He walked down the hallway to where two rooms sat. On one side was a room he dared not enter, on the other sat the room of the girl he loved like a sister. He sighed and knocked on the door. It didn’t take thirty seconds and the door was pulled open showing a worried looking Salacia. 

“Hey, they want to meet you.” He said simply. 

Salacia nodded and put a bookmark in the book she’d been trying to read. She stood tall. She would walk down like she wasn’t afraid. She had to. She grabbed his wrist as he led her down the hall. She was nervous about this. What was this other family like? Would they approve of her? Would this be dangerous? What would happen to her? Why was her professor here?

She’d know that pink mustache anywhere. As she was led down the stairs she recognized Professor Warfstache from her media history class and when he turned with his brothers it was obvious he recognized her. He was one of the family?! At the bottom of the landing the tension was palpable. 

Broken by said professor, “Miss. Tianna?” He asked in that distinctive tone. 

As she stood there beside Chase, Anti nearby as well, “Professor Warfstache?” She questioned earning odd looks from everyone in the room, she had a connection in both families. 

Chase stepped away from her a bit as she turned to him with a raised brow, “You couldn’t warn me that one of our teachers was here?” She scolded earning a grin and a shrug. 

“Well isn’t this a pleasant surprise.” Wilford Warfstache said with a grin, “Don’t worry I’m not going to quiz you.” 

“Thank whatever deity exists for that.” She said with a slight smirk. 

“It’s all well and good that you know her too, Wilford,” a man who seemed to drain all color from around him said as he stepped up to her, she could feel Anti tensing from a few feet away, “But she is still a breach to our privacy.” 

“Look, I don’t know what you think…” she began. 

“Don’t think I will just take your word that you won’t tell anyone about us. We work very hard to keep our secrets secret.” The man snapped. 

“Dark, I think we should let the young woman explain herself before you start boxing her in and threatening her.” Googiplier said. 

The one called Dark just glowered at her. She held her hands up in a gesture of surrender. She was honestly afraid of him. And she wasn’t even afraid of Anti. But there was something different about this man. This Dark. 

“What are you even doing here?” He growled. 

“I’m sure they told you. I was living in my car...Chase found out and insisted that I stay here until I got on my feet…” she began. 

“But you’re still here.” He stated. 

“We grew closer, them and I, they’re my family.” She said. 

“Except they are not!” Dark said and reached for her wrist, he would get his answers some way, even if they had to talk alone. 

“Dude I wouldn’t touch her bare…” Chase began to say.

Anti darted forward at the mere sight of Dark reaching for Salacia his hand out as well. 

Dark’s hand sealed around her wrist. 

Anti’s hand closed around Dark’s wrist. 

“Skin…” Chase said softly.

Salacia had never felt such pain as she got a flash. A mansion. A party. A ‘murder’. Two people and an entity. Pain. Death. Sorrow. Damien. The Colonel.

Tears welled in her eyes which flicked between Dark and her professor.

She should NOT have seen that. 

“I...I’m sorry…” she murmured confusing the men before her.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Salacia admits that she saw something she shouldn’t have and is very afraid of the consequences.

“Take yer hand off of her.” Anti threatened Dark. 

Dark released her in a showy way to mock the other demon. Salacia curled her wrist into herself holding it. The skin there burned with the weight of what she had seen. 

“I didn’t grab you that hard!” Dark snapped. 

Anti and the others who she lived with knew. They knew what had just happened. She looked at Dark swallowing thickly. She would have to tell him that she just saw his darkest secret. 

“It’s...it’s not that, D-Dark…” she almost said the forbidden name. 

“Then what?!” He asked almost offended. 

“I’m a touch sensitive Empath.” She said simply. 

“What does that mean?” Wilford asked her before Dark could. 

“As an Empath I feel the emotions other people feel, they get projected onto me.” She explained, “But as for the touch sensitive part, sometimes when people touch my bare skin with their bare skin I get these flashes from their life. In my case...it is almost always...the worst thing to ever happen to them.” 

Dark and Wilford froze. They both knew what she saw, their worst thing was the same, how could they not both freeze.

“I...I’m sorry, I can’t control it…” she said taking a step backwards. 

She was honestly afraid her empathic abilities had gone too far this time. What would Dark do. 

“You should not…” he began.

“Have seen that, I know.” She stammered.

There was silence following those statements. Dark knowing that she now had seen, had experienced his beginnings. Wilford’s as well. And now she was afraid. Of him? Or of his reaction? 

Salacia bit her lip and sighed softly, “I’m sorry.” She said again, “I don’t mean to see what I see.” 

Chase stepped up beside her and was quick to place an arm over her shoulder in a brotherly fashion. “Hey, that’s obvious, right? Like you would choose to experience everyone else’s worst moments.”

“I suppose that makes sense.” Dark said, though his privacy still felt violated. 

“I won’t tell a soul what I saw.” She said softly, “I never discuss what I see with anyone.” 

He nodded seeing the fear he was so accustomed to in her eyes mixed with sincerity he wasn’t used to. 

“Can ve discuss her living here like sensible beings, now?” Heinrich asked, speaking up at last. 

Dark nodded and they all moved into the sitting room. Salacia sat beside Chase on the loveseat while Anti leaned on the arm beside her. His secret protectiveness heightened by Dark’s presence and actions. 

“Now then…” Dark began only to be interrupted by Wilford. 

“Why were you living in your car?” He asked her a shocking bit of sincere care in his voice. 

Not even Chase knew the exact circumstances...now that she was cornered by both families she knew she would have to tell…


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Salacia finally reveals her past.

“It’s…it’s a long story.” She tried to play it off, she really didn’t want to get into that. 

“Sal.” Chase said, unusually serious. 

She bit her lip and looked away from him it was a humiliating tale. She gripped the skirt she wore tightly, to white knuckles. She couldn’t stand to be the center of attention. But now she was. 

“Look...it’s…” she wrapped her arms around herself, “...it’s not that big of a deal…”

“If you’re reacting this ways then it’s not ‘not a big deal’.” Wilford said.

She bit her lip harder and looked back up her silver eyes shimmering. “Why does it matter?” She asked. 

“Because some of us care about you.” Chase said and his siblings agreed, save for Anti who had to play it cool. 

“It happened when I started college.” She said, “I started late, like Chase, I wanted to better myself, finally get that degree. But before that I was living with this guy, I guess you could call him a boyfriend.” 

Salacia felt Anti tense slightly at her side, he didn’t like the idea of her dating someone other than him. She smiled shyly and ashamed at the mere mentioning of him. 

“Now to start off with you may think being an Empath can make relationships easier, right?” She received a few tentative nods, “It doesn’t. Because I feel what other people feel it means you generally can’t lie to me...or spare my feelings.”

She looked down at her whitened knuckles and sighed deeply. It was time to come clean, she knew that, but it was hard. 

She didn’t look up as she said the next part, “Empaths tend to love hard and fast and want to help everyone, even at great personal expense. It makes us a perfect target for abusers of all kinds.” 

The room went cold.

“My ex...he was manipulative. He used his rough past to gain my sympathy and made me want to help him. Even though he didn’t want help.” She said, “He wanted to control me. And he didn’t want me to go to college, despite it being my biggest goal.” 

Chase reaches over and took her hand. He could already see where this was going. And he wasn’t happy about it. Even still he didn’t speak up, he let her tell her story. 

“But...in a rare moment of defiance I applied to the local community college and was accepted.” She said tears welling in her silver eyes, “He-He wasn’t happy.”

“Vhat happened?” Heinrich asked her gently from where he sat. 

“We got into a huge argument. He shoved me around a bit and told me that it was college or him. I said I would choose my education after tonight.” She took in a shaking breath, “So I got what I could and packed up my car, the entire time he was berating me, and I left. But I had no money, nothing but my car and an acceptance letter. So I camped in my car for three years and worked hard on my education so that I can get a good job.”

Chase gripped his friends wrist tightly. She felt Anti’s aura reverberate angrily. He was not going to be able to contain this. 

“Now Who is this focker and where does he live?” Anti asked the first to break the silence in the room.

Salacia stared up at him and bit her lip. Everyone was staring at Anti. Nobody knew what to say. Except for Dark…

“Why do you care so much Anti?”


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anti and Salacia are revealed!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dark might be a touch OOC.

Soon enough a chorus of ‘yeahs’ and ‘whys’ filled the room from all different accents and voices. Salacia’s however was not among them. She knew why. Hell she could bet Chase knew why, he’d caught on so well to everything else. In fact she could feel his mood shifting as she looked away from Anti her face flushing bright red. 

“Really Sal?” Chase was the first to speak up. 

She didn’t know what to say, “Ummm…”

“Really Chase?” Anti mocked him.

“Anti…” Salacia said.

“No, I think all of us have the same reaction, Salacia.” Jackaboy said. 

She flushed. 

She looked around at all the stunned faces. She knew that this would be a shock. She was sleeping with Anti. She clasped her hands together and sighed looking down at them. 

“Things just kind of happened…” she said. 

“Ve can see that.” Heinrich said. 

“Don’t say it like that. I’m not being manipulated. Neither is he, if that’s what you’re worried about.” She said. 

“You know what he is, what he’s done, don’t you?” Marvin argued. 

“Yes. He’s touched my bare skin before. I’ve seen it, that first night I was here.” She said, “I knew that you all were special, but I didn’t expect to form the bonds I have.”

“One stronger than the others.” Jackaboy said.

“True, Chase is like a brother to me.” She said with a slight scowl. 

She played with her fingers a bit and sighed once more. She knew that it would be a shock, but she thought that she had at least earned a little trust in her judgement. She could be childish, stand up and say she would just go back to her car and guilt trip everyone, but no, that wasn’t who she was.

“Look, I know this isn’t what anyone expected...myself included.” She said, “But like I said, things happened. I got to know somebody who didn’t treat me like shit, and I found I liked him in spite of his…” Anti looked at her wondering what she was going to say, “Let’s go with eccentricities.” That actually earned a few chuckles from around the room, “I know he’s done some very horrible things in the past, no man is a prince...but when it comes to me he hasn’t been that way...you guys remember I’m able to feel his emotions too right. Just because he is the glitchy, demonic being he is, doesn’t change the fact that I can feel him.” 

Chase looked at her and nodded sighing, he trusted her judgement for herself, but he still didn’t trust Anti with her. “Let’s say we trust this...really weird new development...why didn’t you tell us to start with?” He seemed more hurt that his friend didn’t trust him with her love life. 

“You mean you, don’t you?” Salacia asked earning a nod, “Because...I don’t know, I was nervous, he’s your family. And at first I didn’t know how or what we really were and by the time we figured that out it was so far into it that...it…” 

“Was too far into the secret to tell anyone?” He asked and received a nod. 

“I honestly question your willingness to accept this kind of risk, Chase.” Dark said. 

Chase turned to the man who spoke, “I trust her with my life, I trust her judgement, even though I don’t fully trust Anti.” 

Anti rolled his eyes at that statement but didn’t speak up, he was waiting to see how Dark would speak. 

“How can we be sure this isn’t just a fling?” Dark asked with a crack of his neck, “For either of them.” 

“I don’t do flings.” Salacia said in a deadpan tone. 

“And you should know that I haven’t taken an interest in anyone before.” Anti said. 

The others in the house all seemed to be nodding in agreement. Dark sighed. 

“So long as she doesn’t prove to be a threat to our respective lives.” Dark growled, he hated not being in charge of everything. 

“Something tells me you know I won’t be.” Salacia said.

Maybe it would take a while for everyone to accept this new development, but Salacia had a feeling they would grow to. 

End


End file.
